


Fly Me To The Moon

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is the pack Omega and he loves his role</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few fics written from an awesome author and this is my gift back to him!
> 
> It's unbetad so be kind and feel free to point out any area's I can improve on!

A troublesome young man had the audacity to mention this in an email last night, and then I lost internet connection. I couldn’t get it out of my head so I wrote it when I had nothing better to do…Plus I owe him a story or two, because he keeps writing awesome ones for me!  
I hope this turned out the way you expected, I kind of went off course with the fluffy and the soppy at the end. So yeah this is a late Christmas gift. If it’s not what you want, tell me and I’ll fix it!  
This is a first draft, I will come back and fix it in a few days’ time but I want to update my two other fics and I wanted to post this so if you see any issues give me a shout.   
I don’t own Teen Wolf, if I did I would have too much power and that would be a bad thing…

XXX

Jackson was back first, crawling into Stiles’ lap as he lounged on the porch listening to the rain falling and the howls of the wolves in the distance. Jackson was always back first, eager to be made ready for his pack.

‘Hey baby.’ Stiles said running his fingers over Jackson’s face. ‘Have a good run?’

‘I had a great run. I missed you.’ Jackson whispered. Stiles gave him a smile and pressed a soft kiss.

‘Let’s get you inside and get you ready.’ Stiles said but Jackson was enjoying his cuddle too much to stand up just yet.

‘They’re still deep in the forest, a few more minutes.’ Jackson begged.

‘Ok.’ Stiles agreed turning the omega wolf’s head to his own so he could kiss him softly. Jackson kissed him back. Stiles was his favourite, Stiles was always gentle with him, always got him ready when Derek and Scott were in too much of a frenzy to do more than rut and cum. Stiles had authority over them all. Derek explained once it was because Stiles was the alpha’s mate, everyone in the pack was supposed to obey their alpha and his mate, but somehow Stiles could over rule Derek as well. Derek explained that there was no point in an alpha having a mate who couldn’t stand up to him.

They were coming closer so Jackson let Stiles usher him into the house. The den at the back of the house had been made ready when they were away. Jackson stripped what was left of his clothes once he got into the room. His make out session with Stiles on the front porch had helped him change back to his fully human form, and he would stay that way the rest of the night so as not to challenge the rest of the pack.

Stiles stripped too and soon Jackson felt him sitting on his butt, straddling him. Stiles rubbed his shoulders, working down his back slowly to his ass, where he pulled his ass cheeks apart. Jackson gasped at the first swipe of Stiles tongue over his entrance. Stiles worked him open quickly, adding fingers and a liberal amount of lube. Despite his werewolf healing Stiles hated to see Jackson hurting.

Stiles had four fingers in Jacksons ass, and Jackson was pushing back whining and gasping when they heard the tell-tale signs of Derek and Scott wrestling their way into the house. Jackson’s spine tingled, knowing what was coming.

‘He’s on his back.’ Jackson heard Derek say as he came into the room.

‘On his back.’ Scott repeated excitedly shoving past Derek. Derek growled warningly and Scott dropped his head. ‘Sorry Alpha.’ He whispered. Derek grunted in approval at Scott’s submission. Jackson watched as Derek shed the last of his cloths and knelt behind Stiles.

‘Is he ready?’ Derek asked reaching around Stiles to touch Jackson. He was still in his beta form. Stiles slapped his hand away and Derek pulled it back to rest on Stiles waist instead.

‘He’s ready when I say he is.’ Stiles said shooting Jackson a wink. Jackson was more than ready, Stiles would never let him be anything else when the others returned, but Stiles was clearly saying to the others that Jackson was his, and they had to wait until Stiles was ready for them to have him.

‘Hurry up.’ Derek said biting Stiles neck. Stiles looked to Jackson who sent him a small nod. Derek always had first dibs on the omega on full moon nights. Stiles moved to the side where he held his hand up that had been prepping Jackson so Scott could lick his fingers. The first time Scott wanted this Stiles decided he would only buy edible lubes from then on. Scott was impatient waiting his turn.

As Scott nibbled Stiles’ fingers Stiles bent and sucked Derek’s cock into his mouth, getting him slippery and wet, ready for Jackson. Derek petted Stiles hair then kissed him gently when Stiles pulled away. Jackson’s hand found Stiles’ thigh, gripping it as Derek pushed inside.

Derek felt amazing as he pushed into Jackson but he was being slower, softer tonight. Jackson didn’t understand. He knew that after last month when both of them had been rough Stiles had been really pissed but he didn’t know what went down between the three of them.

‘Good pup.’ Derek said when he bottomed out, rewarding Jackson with a soft kiss on the lips. He moved so his thighs were under Jackson’s bum holding him at an angle as he pulled Jackson back onto his hard cock. Scott whined and Jackson looked over to see him rutting against his palm, still licking the taste of Jackson off Stiles’ fingers.

‘See how beautiful our Jackson is.’ Stiles whispered to Scott as Scott finally dropped his fingers. ‘Show him how beautiful he is Scott.’

Scott crawled towards Jackson, licking his lips then into his mouth. Jackson closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Scott’s neck pulling him closer. Scott complied, laying down and humping at the blankets to try to get some friction.

Derek ran a hand up Scott’s spine to the back of his neck where tightened his grip and pulled Scott away. Scott whined and fought against Derek for a second but a warning growl had him sitting on his hunches. Derek moved so he was lying on top of Jackson, licking into his mouth his hips slamming into Jackson hard. Jackson felt Derek’s body tense as he came, kissing Jackson hard. Jackson let Derek dominate his mouth, his body, his pleasure.

‘So good.’ Derek praised as he pulled away, rewarding Jackson with three tugs on his cock. Not enough to get him off but Jackson accepted them gratefully.

Scott was on Jackson in seconds as Derek rolled to the side to kiss his mate. Stiles kissed him back for a short moment before his attention was back on Jackson as Scott thrust into him hard. Jackson whined and wrapped his legs around Scott. They all knew Scott wouldn’t last long; he never did on full moon nights.

Outside Jackson could hear the rest of the pack mingling around the house. They were never allowed inside on full moon nights, this was for the alpha, his top beta and his mate. Stiles made sure the pack omega was well protected. He knew other wolves in the pack would love the chance to abuse him but Stiles refused to let that happen. Jackson belonged to Stiles, and by default Derek. Stiles allowed Scott this privilege because it was traditional and Derek did want to honour some traditions.

Scott rutted more than fucked, his mouth kissing Jackson’s neck sloppily. Jackson fisted Scott’s hair; trying to pull him closer for a kiss but Scott was so far gone he was beyond kissing, so they settled for open mouthed licking.

Scott whined, thrust a few times then unloaded inside Jackson. Jackson gasped and mewled, loving the feeling of being full. Stiles would be gentle, was always more gentle than the others. Stiles always made him cum refused to let Derek or Scott do it. That was Stiles’ role because Jackson was his.

‘Hey baby.’ Stiles said settling between Jackson’s thighs.

‘Hey.’ Jackson said back. Scott crawled closer, settling beside Jackson as Stiles eased himself inside Jacksons body. ‘Hard Stiles. Please fuck me hard.’ Jackson begged. Stiles complied, taking a few moments to find him rhythm before he was pounding into Jackson, letting his full weight rest on the omega wolf below him. Jackson could feel Stiles balls slap into his ass as he wrapped a leg around Stiles. Stiles hooked his arm under Jacksons other knee, pressing it to his shoulder.

‘Yes!’ Jackson whined arching up to Stiles. ‘Please more.’ He begged. Stiles bent to kiss him his hand finally wrapping around Jackson’s neglected cock. Beside him he felt Scott move away, he always did this after he’d gotten his breath back and taken what he needed from Jackson. He always went looking for Allison.

Jackson could feel his orgasm building but he fought it, he wanted to make Stiles cum first, he needed to make him come first. ‘I’m close, I’m so close baby.’ Stiles whispered. Jackson noticed Derek touching Stiles, caressing his balls, caressing Jackson’s balls.

Stiles came hard, gasping and filling Jackson, adding to what was already in him.

Then they were on him, Scott licking and sucking his balls while Derek slobbered around the base of his cock. Stiles sucked the head into his mouth and a finger, Jackson thought Derek, found his prostate.

Jackson howled as he came. Stiles swallowed the first spurt then pulled his mouth away so the others could get a taste. Scott moved to lick his belly while Derek sucked the last of him from his cock.

Scott’s lips found Jackson, kissing him softly, kissing him goodbye as Derek kissed Stiles, and shared the taste of Jackson between them.

Scott tugged his jeans on and slipped out the door. He would disperse the rest of the pack; leave the alpha, his mate and their omega in privacy as they enjoyed the rest of the full moon together.

‘Did we hurt you?’ Derek whispered as Stiles snuggled his head onto Jackson’s shoulder.

‘No I’m healing.’ Jackson said. Derek tugged blankets around them and laid back, his fingers making shapes on Jackson’s belly. ‘Thank you.’ Jackson whispered.

‘What for?’ Derek asked as he snuggled into Jackson, mirroring the way Stiles was lying. It wasn’t very often Jackson was the pillow. He liked it.

‘For being good to me.’ Jackson said.

‘The omega is an important part of any pack. I remember the omega in our pack, my little sister was his, not my fathers, and my father loved her as much as any of us.’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘My father was the alpha, my mother was his mate, and head beta, and Adam was their omega. He would play with us for hours when we were young, taught us as much as our parents did. He got my mother pregnant when I was nine and my father was delighted. She was treated as well as any of us. She was our little sister. When…when they finally put the fire out Laura insisted on knowing where everyone was, who was with whom. My father was curled around Rose, and she was still in his arms when they brought them out.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Jackson whispered.

‘What I mean is we love you, as much as we love each other. You’re ours. You belong to us. You don’t need to thank us.’

‘We should be thanking you.’ Stiles muttered. ‘Have you healed?’

Jackson could feel something wet on his chest. He knew Stiles was shedding a tear over Derek’s memories. He wiped his own cheek subtly. Neither of them wanted Derek seeing their emotion. He rarely shared but when he did it was always something deeply personal like this.

Scott came back into the room then, shocking Jackson. Stiles seemed to expect it though. He shed his jeans and Derek moved, letting Scott take his place. Derek rolled so he was lying closest to the door, an arm draped around Stiles waist. Scott angled so Jackson was on his side spooning behind him. Derek was spooning behind Stiles.

‘You’re ours. We’ll always take care of you.’ Scott said as if he was tuned into the conversation.

Jackson snuggled happily into the warmth of his pack. He felt safe and secure here. And he knew that as long as he belonged to Stiles no harm would ever come to him. He would always have love, and it was all he ever wanted.


End file.
